User talk:ToaFairon
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley MediaWiki:History is misnamed. I think it should be MediaWiki:History short. Use the "delete and move" function when moving, as there should be no redirects on that namespace. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hey Hey, ToaFairon, awesome wiki! Could we use one of our pics for the main image? And Shouldn't I be at least an Admin, considering that I created the Xaterex Storyline in the first place? Sorry if i'm annoying you about it... [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Could we use the Varkanax image in the place of the WIKIA one? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] I uploaded it here. Do you know how to replace the main WIKIA image? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Weird Weird. It says I can't do that. "Permission Error" Can you? What can I do as a bureaucrat? I don't see any special buttons or anything... OK, figured out the problem. To quote the "Contact Wikia" Email: Hello. You were made a "bureaucrat" not a sysop. 02:51, 2010 March 23 ToaFairon changed group membership for User:Varkanax39 from (none) to Bureaucrats The logo page is protected to sysops only on new wikis. Please add sysop to your self to be able to upload it. How do I add sysop to myself? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Hmmm Hmmm, still can't do it, weird. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']]